farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Pigpen
The Pigpen is a storage Building which was released on August 26, 2010. It was slowly released to all users during the day as a gift. It requires 8 Wooden Boards, 8 Nails, and 8 Bricks to build. You can have a maximum of 1 Pigpen, and it can be harvested every 23 hours which is half the 46 hour harvest cycle time for the individual pigs. On harvest, you have a 15% chance of gaining the Pig Slop. You can share the Slop with your neighbor. The Pigpen is not animated in the iPhone version. Even if its full it looks like the empty version. However when you harvest it will count with all of the pigs you have inside. When the Player accepts the Pig Slop from the post, it's possible to share the Slop back, via Wall post. You can see the animated pop-up you may receive here. Materials Building Stages Expansion On January 04, 2011, Pigpens became expandable to capacity of 40. For the expansion to be completed, player requires 12 Wooden Boards, 12 Nails, and 12 Bricks to expand to 30 pigs, then 20 of each part to expand to 40 pigs. The expansions also changed the amount of slop that can be stored from 10 to 15 for the first expansion and 20 for the second. Pigpen Expansion Load Screen Truffle Hunting On September 3rd, 2010, Stage 2 of the pigpen was released: Truffle Hunting. Pigs in your pigpen can be sent out to hunt for truffles. You can send up to 20 pigs every 2 days out to hunt. After hunting, a pig will be tired out and need to sleep for 2 days before they can hunt again. Note that all sleeping pigs will wake up at the same time (when the first pig slept for 46 hours). If your hunting pig is successful, they will find a Truffle that is sent to one of your neighbors. When your neighbor receives the truffle that your hunting pig discovered, they have the option of sending another truffle of the same color back to you. You can't use the truffles your hunting pig found unless you send it to your neighbor and they send one back. Slop is needed to send your pigs out hunting. A hunting pig consumes 1 Slop. Create Slop from Bushels in your Stall. 1 Bushel makes 1 Slop. Any Bushel can be used to create a Slop. Since Slop does not require any particular kind of bushel, bushels that you will not or cannot use are an excellent choice. The pigpen can hold a maximum of 10 unused Slop. History Just hours after being released, there was a game-wide rollback, after which the Truffle Hunting was gone (disabled). It is assumed it was due to massive bugs related to finding truffles on a 'null' farm. It is unknown whether these 'null' farms are just a bug, or previous users who have left farmville and blocked the application, but when you found a truffle on a null farm, you were unable to post to a user wall to eventually get the truffle back. Approximately 50% of all truffle finds were on 'null' farms, leading to users wasting their slop, and cooldown on their pigs. After a day the Truffle Hunting was re-released Types of Truffle The following Truffles are available: Pigs Different types of animals that can be placed into a Pigpen: Gallery Pigpen2.jpg| Pigpen.jpg| 3.jpg| Category:Buildings For Animals